


Severus's New Job

by Freya1970



Series: The Out Of Towners [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Subspecies (1991), World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor Who--The TARDIS - Freeform, Embedded Video, F/M, Fan Vid, Kenny Loggins--I'm Alright, Subtitles, WOW Gaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freya1970/pseuds/Freya1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus decides to answer an ad in the Romanian classifieds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus's New Job

After a week in Romania, Severus and Hermione manage to find and share an apartment as a means more to cut costs since quite a bit of his money had been lost with the rest of his luggage. Hermione reminds Snape to keep in touch over the course of the week that she'll stay at the school. Frustrated that she has to support him not to mention how familiar she's become with him. Prior to leaving for his first job interview, he's confounded by all the dancing at the local cementary and discovers this is the festival of the undead. This follow's Severus's weird week that leads him to discover what's going on at the school and how much danger Hermione is in working there. Poor Severus, he get's lost in his colleague's mind (or should I say his colleague gets lost), someone attempts to mug him,and has two close encounters of the weird kind. He also discovers that Hermione may no longer be who she claims to be. Yes, I managed to get "Turn To Page 394" in this one too. :P

My apologies for using talkie text speak. Feel free to pause or rewind the video if you need more time to read.

Warning: Strangeness abounds in this vid. I do so hate dramatics.

Harry Potter is owned by Jk Rowling and Warner Bros.  
Doctor Who is owned by the BBC  
Subspecies is owned by Full Moon Entertainment

Part Five and the final outcome of this adventure is forthcoming.


End file.
